Sorpresas
by Gatita Swan
Summary: La verdad esta ahí para nosotros, pero cuando solo vemos lo que queremos y nuestra autoestima es tan poca pues es imposible ver que ese amor quizás ni siquiera existe... hay que aprender a amarse y luego tal vez se pueda amar de verdad
1. 1 Sorpresa vrs Realidad

Capítulo beteado por Mimi Afterhours de Betas FFAD.  
groups/betasffaddiction/

Gracias Mimi

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, esto es solo por diversión

.._.Una chica del montón, nada de sensuales proporciones, aunque eso sí, todo en su lugar; nada de mágicos cabellos, una simple melena castaña que llega a la cintura; nada de ojos exóticos cautivadores, sólo un intenso café común... En fin, nada especial, así soy yo, llegando siempre a la misma conclusión, es lo mismo cada vez que estoy frente al espejo divagando el porqué de mi insignificante existencia, el por qué del_ _engaño y traición._

_...I let it fall, my heart_  
_And as it fell, you rose to claim it_  
_It was dark and I was over_  
_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me..._

**Regreso y ...¡Sorpresa!**  
¡Al fin de regreso!, otro seminario más a mi currículo. Aunque no pude costearme un carrera universitaria doy lo mejor de mí en el trabajo, así es como llegué a mi puesto fijo y gracias a que mi jefa siempre me alentó a tomar diversos cursos libres y seminarios en manejo de software y uno que otro de finanzas, para ser más competente, no soy la persona más inteligente pero me esfuerzo al máximo en hacer bien mi trabajo y eso me ha dado como recompensa la aceptación de mis compañeros, la mayoría graduados de las mejores universidades del país, pero no es hora de seguir pensando en eso.

Mi amado y celosísimo novio me espera, bueno, no, no me espera, le daré una ¡gran sorpresa!, así que me pondré mi mejor pinta para ir por él a nuestro apartamento, se supone que aún estoy en una capacitación en Nueva York de dos semanas que realmente solo fueron 5 días, logré aprobar todas las evaluaciones y volar en el primer vuelo a Seattle para estar juntos.

Reservé una suite en el mejor hotel con un grandioso descuento gracias a mi adorada jefa y sus contactos, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, no quise molestar a nadie para planear esta sorpresa, más bien no quería molestar a mi única amiga, Victoria, últimamente ha tenido demasiados problemas con su esposo Dimitri para que yo venga a hablarle de mi idílica relación. Bueno, lo nuestro no ha cambiado mucho en estos 3 años, a como nos llevamos desde cuando me fui o más bien me escapé de casa para vivir con** Él.**

Lo adoro con todo mi corazón aunque tiene un carácter muy posesivo, bueno, nadie es perfecto, aún así, ha sido todo para mí, recuerdo lo rota que estaba en aquellos años cuando lo conocí, mi vida era un infierno con las discusiones incesantes entre mis padres, que recalcaron a cada instante como yo era la razón de sus miserables vidas, como se vieron obligados a casarse para darme una familia, vaya para lo que me importaba; a mí nadie me preguntó, hubiese preferido mil veces vivir alejada de ellos y sus pleitos.

Renée era como un pequeña niña caprichosa y egoísta, no recuerdo jamás un gesto cariñoso de su parte, y Charlie siempre tan serio, encerrado en su mundo; gracias a Dios casi no lo veía, se pasaba la mayor parte el tiempo en la estación como Jefe de policía, eso hacía que las peleas fueran menos, pero esos últimos días que pasé con ellos los gritos eran constantes, todo por el nuevo capricho de Renée de mudarnos, no sé cómo no se divorciaron antes. Bueno, en parte Renée no hacía nada para ganarse la vida no tenía más opciones que aceptar las decisiones de Charlie…

Ya nada de eso me importa,Él llegó al pueblo unos meses antes de mi 18 cumpleaños y me enamoré perdidamente, acababa de terminar el instituto, en ese entonces él tenía 25 años, era solo un visitante, un viajero rebelde que se fijó en mí, poco a poco se convirtió en mi mundo, en mi todo era el único que entendía mi dolor, así fui dejando a un lado a todos eso chicos que eran mis "amigos" con sus vidas perfectas y cambié todo cuanto pude para adaptarme a sus gustos y lograr estar a su lado , me fui acomodando a sus vida, a su pensamiento, porque no podía separarme de mi chico, él solo buscaba lo mejor para mí, no necesitaba a nadie más a mi lado.

Al cumplir la los 18 años me propuso ir lejos y vivir con él, encantada acepté. Desde entonces estamos Juntos y compartimos todo, aunque al principio él no quería que yo trabajara porque decía que no era necesario, poco a poco los gastos incrementaron y logré al fin convencerlo de que saldría a buscar trabajo, así comencé en el área de limpieza en la oficina contable; con esfuerzo y dedicación me gané la confianza para cambiar los productos de limpieza por un computador archivando datos y enviando correos hasta que por fin, hoy soy asistente de la jefa del departamento, mi chico hoy dia trabaja en una Multinacional de esas empresas de telefonia cosa en la que yo no me meto por que no tengo idea pero gana muy bien así que no tenemos problemas con los gastos, por lo que insiste en que deje mi trabajo yo realmente disfruto lo que hago, me hace sentir util; mañana cumplimos exactamente 3 años de vivir juntos.

A él no le gusta que vista de manera provocativa o que tenga amigos hombres no es que sea celoso la verdad que incluso es muy poco dado a demostrarme sus sentimientos... en fin yo sé que solo quiere protegerme de todos los pervertidos que hay por ahí pero hoy es una ocasión especial y el vestido que usaré será solo una de las sorpresas, jamás antes había usado medias de encaje, pero por él me atreví a comprar un conjunto de lencería francesa muy atrevida, solo quiero agradecerle todo el apoyo que me ha dado, su amor incondicional y su total fidelidad, porque si algo me ha demostrado es que sería incapaz de ver a otra...

Se me estaba haciendo tarde así que terminé de cambiarme, y de llamar al hotel para que la habitación quede perfecta, no podía esperar más... Tomé un taxi para no arruinar mi imagen y por supuesto lograr llegar más rápido, no quiero darle la oportunidad de hacer planes con sus amigos, a esta hora suele llegar a casa para darse una ducha y tomar una cerveza según él para lograr relajarse, solo imaginar el agua resbalando por su musculoso cuerpo me hace temblar, pero no es momento de esos pensamientos, aún no.

La incesante lluvia hacía presencia una vez más, ya estoy acostumbrada al clima melancólico de esta ciudad pero hoy ni la lluvia ni nada va a retrasar este encuentro.

Al fin el taxi llegó, pagué rápido, salí corriendo y por poco caigo por las escaleras, mi torpeza de siempre tampoco arruinaría mis planes, gracias a Dios vivíamos en el segundo piso y no en el último… Aquí estoy por fin, abrí la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido y entré sigilosamente al apartamento, oí perfectamente cómo el agua caía de la regadera y me acerqué a nuestra habitación con todo mi amor y la ilusión lista para pasar la mejor de las noches entre sus brazos.

Lo que realmente encontré me dejó paralizada, no era su ropa tirada por toda la habitación lo que me llamó la atención, estaba acostumbrada a su desorden, era ese el otro juego de ropa y zapatos a mis pies que se me hacía tan familiar que me perturbó, nada tenía sentido, respiré profundamente, no quería cometer un grave error, yo confío en mi novio, alguien más debe usar nuestro apartamento para una escapada, esa es la respuesta, con mucho cuidado me dirigí al cuarto de baño que tenía la puerta entreabierta y lo vi por el espejo, era Félix, un amigo, seguramente con una de sus amantes, me serené un poco ante la nueva perspectiva; mi novio seguro le prestó nuestro apartamento para...

¡No, no, no!, esto no podía estar pasando, en ese mismo instante oí cómo Félix gritaba su nombre, me quedé en shock, llevé las manos a mis oídos tratando de impedir que sus incesantes jadeos llegaran hasta mí, mi corazón se hizo pedazos mientras repetía una y otra vez su nombre...

— ¡Oh… James, amor, así cariño, más... James… Ja...messs!

Las lágrimas caían incesantes por mi rostro tan fuerte como la torrencial lluvia que azotaba la ciudad, no podía moverme, no quería abrir los ojos y verlos, era una completa pesadilla, nada tenía sentido, necesitaba despertar, pero fue imposible seguir negándolo al oír su voz, era inconfundible, era él, ya no habían dudas, era su risa...

—Fue delicioso como siempre.

— ¿Mejor que la vez en mi oficina?

—Esa fue irrepetible cariño.

— ¿Mejor que con ella?

—Pff, por favor, no preguntes otra vez, sabías muy bien cómo y por qué son las cosas.

—Pero hace más de un año James, ¿por qué sigues con algo que no disfrutas?

—Ella sabe cuál es su lugar y no me reprocha ni pregunta nada, hace lo que se me antoja… Ya sabes que necesito que todo siga así un tiempo más, si no estoy casado con una mujer en un año no me darán nunca mi herencia ella .. ella es especial la necesito ami lado, a ti te amo pero por favor no me pidas mas.

Sentí cómo se debilitaban mis rodillas y caí al piso sin que ellos lo notaran, no podía creer lo absurdamente estúpida que había sido, al amarlo, al creer tan ciegamente en él, solo me usaba…

Claro, la ingenua Bella dispuesta a ceder a todos sus caprichos porque vivía para complacerlo sin cuestionarle nada solo para mendigar un cariño que no existia. Los sollozos empezaron a salir de mi pecho con mayor intensidad, levanté mi rostro y nuestras miradas se encontraron, me paré y como acto reflejo tomé la maleta de emergencia que mantenía a la mano en el armario por cualquier viaje de trabajo inesperado, mientras él maldecía y me pedía que habláramos, ¡hasta me ofreció dinero, una cantidad ridiculamente desorbitante por seguir con él y que no dijera nada!...  
Salí huyendo de ese asqueroso lugar, al llegar a la desolada calle bajo la lluvia no puede detener las arcadas, pero no podía permanecer más tiempo frente al edificio, como pude corrí cuatro calles más abajo en busca del primer taxi o medio para alejarme lo más posible. No dejaba nada en ese lugar que necesitara; mi orgullo, mi dignidad, todo el amor que llegué a sentir, todas la ilusiones, mi fé en algo hermoso acababa de morir; necesitaba una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo, no podía quedarme en el hotel tampoco tenia la fuerza, recogería mis cosas nada más ya se me ocurriría qué hacer con mi absurda vida.

**Hola lindas Gracias por leer esta locura que en definitiva tenia que salir**

10:44 (26/04/2013)


	2. 2 Yo yo y yo

Capítulo beteado por Mimi Afterhours de Betas FFAD.  
groups/betasffaddiction/

Gracias Mimi

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, esto es solo por diversión.

Se habrán dado cuenta que no actualizo seguido, pero esta es una historia muy corta de 5 capítulos maximo(espero), tenganme un poquito de paciencia porfavor, y muchisimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

Capítulo 2.

Miserable era poco para describir mi estado, estaba completamente desolada. ¿Cómo hacerle frente a la vida sin armas para defenderte?, solo con mi estupidez y mi ceguera. ¡Cómo infiernos no me di cuenta que era todo un teatro! Solo cuando me azotó en la cara la innegable verdad...

Recuerdo ahora con más claridad sus palabras, su miedo al ser descubierto, su mirada aterrorizada; era imposible negarlo y él no era ningún idiota para ir por ese camino, sus súplicas eran las de un ser desesperado…

—_No te vayas, Bella, no quise hacerte daño, también te quiero aunque no lo entiendas… ¡Me necesitas, te necesito!... Nadie más te cuidará como yo, nena... ¿Recuerdas cómo te saqué de ese infierno?... Vamos, quédate… Este soy yo, el verdadero... tu amigo… ¡Te daré lo que me pidas pero no digas nada!_ —Fueron sus últimas palabras y ese fue el colmo de todo.

Yo no quería explicaciones, no quería oír ni ver nada, recuerdo poco de cómo tomé mis pertenencias y huí de ahí. Aún no tengo claro cómo llegué al edifico en el que trabajo y con un aspecto deplorable, empapada y totalmente derrotada. ¿Qué hago ahora y qué hago aquí? Es obvio que mi pobre mente solo pudo coordinar mis pasos hacia el único lugar que conozco, qué patética y vacía, ¡Dios!, solo quiero dejar de pensar, dejar de sentir pero, ¿cómo se logra eso?

Sumida en mi desdicha no me di cuenta del tiempo que pasé ahí bajo la lluvia, casi escondida a las afueras del edificio, hasta que una voz me despertó de mi letargo…

_—Bella, cariño pero ¿qué te paso?, ¿qué necesitas?, ¿llamo a James?, ¿te llevo a casa? … responde, cariño._ —Asustada miré a esa persona y me lancé a sus brazos como si fuera un salvavidas en medio del solitario océano y rompí nuevamente en llanto, no salían las palabras, como pude lo intente entre sollozos.

—_Me utilizó... Su amante... Él... Él... Era mentira... Lo nuestro... Todo…_

_¡Oh Alice! ¡No tengo nada... nadie… yo solo… inepta que estúpida soy!_

No pude seguir no quería entrar en detalles, era tan humillante estar ahí colgada de mi jefa.

—_Shh tranquila, Bella, te quedarás en mi casa cuanto necesites, ven conmigo._

Fue un corto camino, Alice no preguntó nada, agradecí el silencioso apoyo que me daba, ella es la mejor persona que he conocido, me hubiera gustado tanto ser como ella: tan fuerte y decidida. Mi jefa, Alice Brandon, de complexión aparentemente frágil, pequeña pero sin dudas hermosa por dentro y por fuera, jamás me trató mal, es más, por ella tengo un gran trabajo y gracias a ella tengo un lugar para descansar y tratar de olvidar. Ya luego vendrán las explicaciones y la vergüenza; me condujo hasta la recámara de invitados mientras me indicaba dónde dejar mis cosas y me ofreció una pequeña pijama para cambiarme, además de unas pastillas para lograr dormir. Enseguida me acosté y no supe más, la oscuridad me cobijó y yo me rendí.

_Silencio, oscuridad… Quise correr, gritar… Nada, por más que intentará enfocar la vista... Desdicha y penumbras habían a mi alrededor... Murmullos lejanos y mi corazón acelerado. Me dejé guiar por esas voces, de repente, luz… Mil caras a mi alrededor, risas y miradas burlonas rodeando todo y él frente a mí intentando atraparme, hablando._

_—Ven, déjame guiarte, nena, no pienses, no lo necesitas, déjame arreglar todo pequeña._

_Otra vez silencio, desesperación y me vi a mí misma en un gran escenario, abandonada a voluntad de los hilos que manejaban mi cuerpo, con la mirada rota y una estúpida falsa sonrisa... Una vez más, salí corriendo, huyendo de él, de mí... Susurros y más risas… Tú lo sabías._

Desperté asustada, dolida, ¿dónde estaba? Mientras los recuerdos llegaban a mi mente, mire la hora, _10:00 a.m., _sin emoción alguna, ya no había más lágrimas. Me levanté despacio, miré sobre la mesa junto al reloj una pequeña nota con mi nombre.

_Bella:_

_No se te ocurra salir del apartamento, toma lo que necesites: comida, bebida (el tequila y el whisky están en el mueble junto al equipo de sonido y los analgésicos en el botiquín del baño). Descansa, tengo que salir de la ciudad solo por el fin de semana. Te veo el lunes para cenar. No te preocupes por nada, luego hablamos de lo que tú quieras._

_Cuídate._

_F. Alice._

Me sentí avergonzada, pero sobre todo agradecida. Por hoy no quería hablar, ni pensar, ni sufrir; por hoy el tequila parecía una buena opción. Jamás había tomado más que una cerveza muy de vez en cuando, era otro gran cambio... Tomé el primer trago de tequila y por poco me atraganto, pero luego del tercero ya era más fácil. Me sentía como en las nubes así que decidí tomar un trago más y acostarme. Como pude llegué a la cama. Eso era lo último que recuerdo.

Con la cabeza a reventar, me levanté a las 6 de la tarde, menos mal que Alice salió de viaje. Luché por llegar al baño, tomé los analgésicos y me metí de nuevo a la cama.

Dolor, era lo único de lo que podía estar segura en aquella oscuridad, poco a poco fui tomando conciencia de dónde estaba y el porqué de ese intenso sufrimiento. ¡_Maldición_!, cómo si no me bastara con todos los problemas, encima tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible y la garganta totalmente seca. Apenas pude me levante en busca de algo para aliviar el malestar, mientras tomaba lo que esperaba fuera un efectivo analgésico y me dejé caer en suelo.

En un par de horas me fui sintiendo en mejores condiciones para levantarme y comer algo, no recuerdo ni siquiera mi última comida, pero todo indicaba que había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Luego de lograr comer algo mínimamente aceptable, pude ordenar nuevamente mis ideas y hacer un recuento de todo por lo que había pasado durante el último día. Ya no sabía si la rabia y el dolor eran con él o conmigo misma, la verdad la rabia para conmigo misma cada vez ganaba más terreno en mi conciencia. No me podía seguir engañando, la relación con James no era ningún paraíso, pero yo estaba cómoda y resignada a pasar con él toda mi vida y ahora, era más que nunca antes, capaz de ser sincera con mis sentimientos; pero el engaño seguía doliendo igual, y mis planes a futuro ya no tenían ningún sentido.

Vaya, la verdad siempre ha estado ahí pero era tan cobarde que no fui capaz de enfrentarme nunca a nada, lo peor de todo es que ahora comenzaba a tener sentido todo. No me hacía ninguna gracia mi propia culpa, la culpa de ser tan pasiva, dejar que me utilicen, dejar que me lastimen. Ahora sola, sin esperanza, he tenido que abrir los ojos para enfrentarme al fin a la realidad, y no quiero seguir sufriendo; fue casi una revelación, mi corazón se sentía inquieto y mi mente lo analizaba todo muy fríamente, para darle lógica a la conclusión de que la única con el poder de hacerme feliz soy yo misma, y la única que puede permitir que los demás me utilicen y me lastimen soy yo por igual. Pero no quiero ser una perra resentida de por vida, no voy a dejar que eso domine mi vida, ni el dolor ni el enojo. ¿Para qué voy a sufrir amargada y despechada mientras de seguro James, mis padres y todos los que una vez me han menospreciado son capaces de vivir y disfrutar? ¡No, no, no! Me niego, ya han sido demasiados años viviendo por y para la dicha de otros, lo mejor era poner distancia, era hora de comenzar a vivir por y para mi felicidad…

Pero ¿Cómo empiezo?

Renne y Charlie viven cada quien en su porquería de mundo no puedo decir que sean felices y apuesto que no dedican un segundo de sus pensamientos en mi, pero hacen lo que quieren no envidio sus vidas, pero no voy a permitir que sus errores y fracasos me hagan mas daño ellos son lo que son no, cambiaran nunca; no puedo esperar mas de ellos ni siquiera su amor no todo el mundo ama a sus hijos vaya ni siquiera se si se toleran a ellos mismos, pero no es mi culpa! basta ya de pensar en complacer a todo el mundo no necesito la aprobación de nadie mas para vivir mi vida. Por el momento no sé si existe un mas allá o existe la rencarnación, lo único que tengo es este momento y ¿qué pueden llegar a significar 30 ó 60 años que pueda llegar a vivir?, y encima vengo y los tiro a la basura solo porque no soy lo suficiente mente buena para otros, así hasta me parece absurdo. Yo… _se siente extraño_ YO, ¿_qué me hace feliz?._ YO pienso, YO siento, YO quiero, YO necesito, YO. Vivir ¡ eso necesito!, Vivir, mi vida mis necesidades mi felicidad, hasta se siente bien _Yo yo yo_ … loca o no la risa llega de repente solo porque sí wow ok. han de existir reglas básicas para disfrutar la vida, toda esa palabrería de que "_el karma es una perra_" y "**no le hagas a otros lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti**"… no le voy a joder la existencia a nadie, y lo más difícil tengo que dejar ir este odio que solo me hace daño a mi, el odio a mis padres, el que le tengo a James pero principalmente el que tengo conmigo misma, me concentro en mi "yo" interior, mi yo exterior… bueno ¿dónde esta el armario de Alice? juraría que mencionó algo de un cuarto especial, ¡eso es! una puerta enorme, bueno es casi invisible es la mita de la pared y se desliza para abrirla... ¡Diooos! esto es .. bueno increíble no es suficiente pero ahora que lo pienso nunca he visto a mi jefa con el mismo conjunto dos veces, ¡en tres años!; no me detengo a ver la ropa por que no es lo que necesito en este momento necesito un espejo y vaya si que he conseguido dar con uno muy especial, necesito esto, inhalo profundamente - exhalo me desnudo y entro a esa cosa y casi me pongo a llorar vestida soy de lo mas corriente que hay; pero estar desnuda viento todos tus defectos y desde todos los ángulos es terrorífico, pero hoy tengo que aprender a ser buena conmigo misma, así como fui con aquella chica que encontré llorando una vez en el baño de un restaurante y la vi a pesar de sus kilos de mas me pareció hermosa, sinceramente me lo pareció y se lo dije, ahora voy a ser buena para mi. ¡Animo! que de peso estoy milagrosamente en un punto intermedio con lo pésimo que me alimento, mis 148 libras no me molestan tanto; ahora las estrías y la celulitis son otra cosa, pero ¿enserio? de dónde demonios podría sacar yo para una cirugía o tratamientos de belleza. Aparte este es mi cuerpo, mio y de nadie mas no lo puedo cambiar no puedo arrancarme la piel o moldearlo para que mis muslos sean mas largos y delgados , y mi pecho bueno nunca ha sido firme, (_jodidos libros que solo hablan de pechos perfectos y redondos)_, pero mis pechos están bien creo que son mi parte favorita mmm, si eso mismo es... y mi piel es suave, aun con la maldita celulitis se siente bien cuando deslizo mis manos por mi cuerpo, ahora recuerdo esa otra vez que fui a la playa y vi a una señora con mucho más que un par de kilos de sobrepeso en bañador y nada menos que de ¡dos piezas! y se veía feliz y apuesto a que yo me veo mejor en traje de baño (_de_ _una sola pieza por supuesto_), a nadie parecía importarle como se veía, a ella menos que a nadie, bueno no quiere decir que voy a ir por ahí mostrando mis defectos pero basta de avergonzarme tanto por ellos al que no le guste pues que no mire o que haga un puto photoshop mental, por que es mí cuerpo y el único que tengo así que disfrutarlo y a practicar la frase otra vez, ¡no te gusta lo que ves pues es mi cuerpo, el único que tengo , así que mira a otro lado o deja de criticar!, bueno ó algo asi… no suena nada mal.

¿Por cuántos estados de ánimo me he pasado hoy, seré bipolar? Por ahora solo hay una cosa que me puede relajar y esa hermosa saga de vampiros, ya estoy harta de pensar y de sentir. Mientras en mi mente comienza a sonar _I cant get no satisfaction_ … tomo mi ropa y me voy al sofá por hoy basta de lamentos me espera un sensual vampiro.

Gracias por leer

(25/06/13)


End file.
